The overall goal ofthe Mayo Clinic CTSA is to confinue to build a broad-based and integrated home for clinical and translafional science (CTS) at Mayo Clinic that will ulfimately improve human health. In this context, we seek to make the Mayo CTSA and the resources it leverages both an engine of efficiency for clinical and translational research and at the same fime a driver of innovation. We also seek to integrate our local activities with consortium wide efforts directed at coordination and alignment. To achieve our goal we have six overarching specific aims for this renewal: Aim 1 - Train and maintain an outstanding multidisciplinary clinical and translational sciences workforce. This workforce includes teams of both invesfigators and support staff. Aim 2 - Eliminate barriers to the work of translation. This will be accomplished through a) confinued efforts at regulatory and compliance streamlining, b) provision of outstanding design, biostatisfics, and ethics support for invesfigators, and c) further integration of support services. Aim 3 - Collaborate with providers and communities to improve health care delivery and community health. This includes substantial commitments to practice-based research, communityengaged research and translafing comparative effectiveness research into clinical pracfice. Aim 4 - Deploy advanced facilities and other core resources to increase the value of clinical research. With value defined in this context as the quofient of quality and cost, the goal is to increase quality, decrease costs, and provide resources to the full spectrum of clinical and translational investigafion. Aim 5 - Stimulate novel research directions and methodologies by targeted support of innovative pilot and feasibility studies and fostering the development of novel methodologies. Aim 6 - Employ informatics to integrate and facilitate clinical and translational investigation. This encompasses a broad view of informafics including: a) developing a standardized electronic data capture and analysis tools for CTS, b) robust consultafion and tools for medical informatics that leverage Mayo's commitments to electronic clinical systems, and c) bioinformafics services and capabilities that will help facilitate the applicafion of the new biology to clinical and translafional invesfigafion. This vision is enfirely consistent with the stated mission of Mayo Clinic: To provide the best care to every patient every day through integrated clinical practice, education, and research.